


Got A Secret

by benshearingaid



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M, of my dreams, pll crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benshearingaid/pseuds/benshearingaid
Summary: And as they shared their moment, little did they know they weren't alone in the park. Neither of them saw the hooded figure in the shadows, watching them.The EastEnders/Pretty Little Liars crossover no one asked for...You don't need to have seen PLL for this, it's literally just the concept I've taken for it. No PLL characters or storylines will crossover, just the initial idea <3
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 28
Kudos: 65





	1. Secret - The Pierces

"I'm so tired of feeling... lonely." Callum Highway's words fell out of his mouth before he could even think about stopping them. 

He shook his head, completely confused as to why he was being so open with the person who had made the last few days torture. 

Since realising Callum is gay, Ben Mitchell had been relentless, making comments and digs at any given opportunity. 

Especially in front of Callum's girlfriend, Whitney.

Callum and Ben stared at each other, their warm breath dancing from their mouths in pools, almost like smoke in the cold, evening air.

Callum's heart thudded through his chest and he felt sick. He breaks eye contact, feeling foolish. Not another word was said but Ben raised his hand to the older man's cheek, cupping it softly as Callum's tears fell against it.

Silence.

And then fireworks.

Not literal ones. Not real ones. 

But Callum heard them popping in his ears, loud and clear. 

And like a rope pulling him in, he felt himself drawn towards Ben, their lips like magnets, unable to resist each other. 

And as they shared their moment, little did they know they weren't alone in the park. Neither of them saw the hooded figure in the shadows, watching them.

\-----

Callum stared at the ceiling of his bedroom, focusing on the crack in the paint that ran directly above his head. The arm propped behind his head had begun to feel tingly, but he daren't move. 

His mouth was dry and his lips felt as though they'd been glued together.

His lips. 

If he had a free hand, he'd have raised one to his mouth, still electric from Ben's touch.

If he didn't feel the slight tinge of a hangover headache, he'd swear last night was a dream or a figment of his imagination.

But it was real. And Callum wasn't sure how to feel. 

What did it mean? When he inevitably sees Ben again, what would happen? Would they tear each other's clothes off again or would they simply act like nothing happened between them when it very clearly did? 

Whitney stirred in Callum's arms, bringing him back to reality, back to the bedroom of their little flat that they shared together. Whitney exhaled, awake now. 

"Oh... sorry." Callum said, placing the hand he had wrapped around her on the back of her head. 

Whitney smiled up at him, her manicured hand on his chest, not feeling the way his heart raced. 

"I bet I look mingin'." She said, closing her eyes in slight embarrassment.

"No, you don't." Callum replied, looking down at her as she laughed slightly and buried her face into his chest. 

"I had such a laugh last night... where did you go? I couldn't find you anywhere." She asked the question so casually but it made Callum's heart race even more.

Did she know?

"Nowhere... nowhere... just... had stuff on my mind." Callum hoped his reply would be enough to shut the conversation down.

But he knew Whitney and how much she cared about him.

"Stuff? What stuff? What's the matter?" She rubbed a hand across his chest, automatically attempting to console whatever worries plagued her boyfriend.

"Nothin'... nothin's the matter." Callum tried not to sound different. Whitney could pick up on anything. Any mood change. 

"Oi. You know you can tell me anything." Her smile was sincere, the way she turned his head softly to face her.

Callum felt guilty, sickened by the feeling in his stomach. He felt trapped.

"Can I just... get me arm back?" He tried to laugh, moving away from the woman he loved but wasn't in love with.

He moved to the edge of the bed, placing his bare feet onto the carpet. His head spun and he felt queasy but he wasn't sure if it was the situation or the remnants of the alcohol.

"I just... needed some space, Whit. Some time to think." Callum replied to her question, finally and stood up, trying his best to not sound annoyed as he left the room without a backward glance.

He busied himself with breakfast, hoping it would take his mind off of the noise in his brain.

\-----

"Good morning, sunshine." Jay Brown smiled, throwing the newspaper he'd just purchased down onto the table. 

Ben replied with a simple nod, his head a little fuzzy. 

"Where did you get to last night?" Jay asked, smiling up at Marie as she placed two coffees onto the table between them.

"Places to be, people to meet, Jay." Ben replied, hoping the breakfast he could smell cooking would make his hangover disappear. 

"At that time?!" Jay quizzed, frowning.

"You know... you've turned into such a Grandad, you." Ben said, pouring sugar into his hot drink.

Jay knew his friend was right but couldn't admit that to him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Was enough of a reply.

Their conversation changed to the evening's events before Ben had disappeared. Jay spoke about Lola and her dancing and how loved up Callum and Whitney seemed to be. Ben smiled, thankful that Marie had returned to the table, a plate of fried food in each hand. 

"Thanks, Marie." Jay said, already grabbing at his knife and fork.

Ben helped himself to the sausage off of Jay's plate, not even bothering with cutlery.

"Oi!" He scolded.

"What? I've got an appetite today." Ben said with his mouth full. "Cuz I pulled." 

Jay rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly and turning his attention back to the newspaper. "I gathered that." 

"Why didn't you ask?" Ben said, faking a sad pout.

"Because I didn't wanna know." Jay retorted, their brotherly banter at large once again.

"Bit of a rookie, but he soon warmed up." Ben knew Jay was grimacing without even looking at him. 

"I'm eating here." Jay pointed at his plate.

"Oh, what? You want all the details?" Ben replied, taking a mouthful of coffee, amused.

He was so consumed in the conversation that he hadn't heard the cafe door open and close. He hadn't noticed Callum stood at the counter. 

But Callum had noticed him. 

Jay continued to talk as Ben clocked Callum. 

The pair shared a look, neither quite knowing what to say or do.

Callum turned on his heel and left, not even bothering to order anything.

"You gonna see him again?" Jay asks to be polite.

"Doubtful." Ben says, almost instantly. "Comes with a lot of baggage." He stares at the space Callum just stood in, empty now. "Might just have to be a one off..... I'll see you at the lot, yeah?" He stands and grabs his coat, following Callum.  
\-----

Ben returns home, thinking about the conversation he had just shared with Callum in the market.

It didn't go as planned. 

Callum had reminded Ben he was in a relationship and he loved his girlfriend and Ben couldn't understand why his heart ached and his skin stung like he'd been dipped into vinegar with cuts all over his body. 

Callum had ended up walking away from him again, exasperated and annoyed. Ben had shook his head in disbelief that Callum was still hiding from his real feelings, despite what happened last night. 

Ben opens the back door of the Beale's and heads to the kettle, hoping a cup of tea will settle him but knowing he'll inevitably end up with something far stronger. He notices the envelope on the counter, labelled simply with his name. 

He calls out to his Mum, asking her where it came from.

"Oh, it was on the doormat around half an hour ago, love." She shrugged, turning back to the television in the living room.

Ben noticed it must've been hand delivered as there was only his first name on the front of the envelope. 

No address, no stamp.

He ripped it open, leaning against the kitchen counters as the kettle came to the end of it's boil.

**_I know what you did. I'm sure Whitney would have something to say about it too._**

**_\- A_**

Ben frowned, initially confused. Of course, he knew what the letter was referencing but he wasn't sure what to make of it. 

Was it a threat? 

Was he about to be blackmailed?

Why did this person care?

And who is -A?


	2. Every Breath You Take - Denmark + Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm going to add bits of the actual storyline that happened on television but also try to give it something different and change a few things around too... I hope that comes across!

Ben practically burst the door to the undertakers off of it's hinges, pushing it open with such force.

The front room was empty, the flower displays Ben's only company.

"'Ello?" He made his way through towards the back room, the frown he'd developed since reading the random note was still etched into his brow. 

"Callum?" Ben was irritable and the fact he couldn't find the suited man made his mood darken even more.

He found Callum sat at the desk, silent and motionless. If it weren't for his eyes moving left to right, he'd assume the man had died. 

"Callum." Ben repeated. 

Callum's half eaten ham sandwich lay in it's tin foil, a bag of ready salted crisps open to the side of it.

"Are you deaf?!" Ben was standing directly in front of him now but Callum hadn't moved.

Still silent, Callum's eyes flickered up to Ben. He was extremely pale.

Callum simply handed the younger man the piece of paper he'd been studying so intently. It read the same message that he had received.

"Yeah... I know. I had one too." Ben sighed, taking a seat.

Callum ran his hand across his chin and Ben wondered if he had lost the ability to say anything at all.

"Are you gonna speak or what?" Ben said, reaching for the discarded bag of crisps and handing the paper back to Callum.

"How can you eat?" Callum looked disgusted.

Ben shrugged, crunching down on a crisp loudly for added effect.

"What are we gonna do?" Callum asked, staring down at the paper in his hands. 

"What CAN we do?" Ben asked, hoping for a simple answer but instead, Callum said nothing.

There was silence for a few seconds as Ben watched Callum's brain tick over and over. 

"Who... do you think sent this?" Callum asked, looking worried.

"Could be anyone. We've both got enemies." He replied, simply.

Callum looked up at him.

"I'm... kiddin'. You're the nicest bloke I know." Ben was being sincere and Callum knew it, sending a blush to his cheeks.

"We should make a list of suspects." Callum confirmed, opening one of the desk drawers to locate a pen and paper.

Ben rolled his eyes, shaking his head. 

"Cal... it's just a letter." He said, not quite grasping why Callum was so nervous.

"Yeah, maybe it is, to you. But this is my LIFE, Ben. It ain't some joke. If Whit finds out..." His eyes hazed over and he was unable to finish his sentence. 

"Look... it's gonna be fine." Ben wanted to place a hand on top of Callum's to reassure him but it felt wrong... foreign, even. 

"Callum!!!" A voice rang out from the front room.

Callum's eyes widened and he scrambled to put the letter away into his jacket pocket.

"Callum... do you want to go for some lunch-" Whitney appeared in the doorway. "Oh. Hi Ben... oh my god... who died?" She asked, a hand placed on her chest in shock.

"Huh?" Ben frowned before realising they were sat in an undertakers. "Oh... no one. I was just chatting to Callum about last night." Ben's personna changed in an instant. He was back to his old ways of saying nothing but hinting at everything.

"Uhhhhhh... yeah. Sorry I ain't heard of him. Don't think he was a regular either." Callum hid behind another lie, his eyes shifting back and forth between Whitney and Ben.

Ben was shocked at just how bad of a liar Callum was.

"Who?" Whitney looked excited, loving a bit of gossip. She moved from the doorway and into the room a bit further.

"The fella I got off with last night. Met in the club and headed out together." Ben wasn't even lying.

"Oh? I didn't see?" She tilted her head to the side with a frown.

"You were on cocktail number four, Whitney. I don't think you could see anything anyway." Ben joked, but his eyes didn't move away from looking Callum.

Staring into his soul.

"True..." Whitney chuckled. "So, do you fancy lunch?" She leaned forward and placed her arms around Callum's shoulders, practically hanging off of him.

Ben turned away and stood, making his excuses to leave. 

"I'm sure you'll find your prince Charming, Ben! He can't have gotten far!" Whitney called as Ben left.

\-----

A few days had passed and they hadn't heard anything more from the person that had sent the letters. 

Ben was pleased and hopeful it would go away but he was sure it wouldn't. 

He sat in the Vic, staring at his pint, his mind full. 

"Everythin' alright lad?" Mick Carter asked, clocking the untouched pint still in the place he'd put it on the counter.

"Errrr, yeah... yeah. Fine." Ben nodded and reached for the pint finally, taking a sip but not even enjoying the taste.

"Can I getcha anything else? Crisps or nuts or summin'?" Mick asked, glasses on the end of his nose, stock take clipboard and pen in his hands. 

Ben shook his head simply and was glad when Mick walked away to serve the new customers that had entered the pub whilst they'd 'chatted'.

"'Alfway, my son, what can I getcha?" 

Ben's head turned to see Callum and Whitney stood at the other end of the bar.

"Pint and a glass of white wine, please." Callum smiled and his glance fell onto Ben.

They hadn't seen or spoken to each other since the day they received the letters.

"You get a seat, I'll just pop to the bathroom." Callum said to Whitney. 

He walked and Ben followed. 

"Have you had anything else?" Callum asked as soon as they checked every cubicle was empty.

"Hello to you too." Ben leaned against the wall.

Callum sighed, irritated.

"No. No I haven't. Have you?" Ben finally replied.

"Nah. Nothing." 

Silence fell between them again.

"And I take it you ain't mentioned anythin' to Whitney." Ben tilted his head.

"Course I ain't!" Callum tried to keep his voice at a low volume.

Ben nodded slowly.

The door opened and Callum turned quickly, washing his hands as though he'd just been to the toilet.

Ben noted that the older man was like a nervous mouse.

"Alright, bruv?" Stuart's grin faded upon seeing Ben in the mirror reflection.

"Stuart." Callum forced a smile and headed to the hand-dryer. 

"He ain't bovverin' you, is he?" Stuart's eyes were black, like how a shark's change when they smell blood. 

"Nah, nah. Just... chattin' about the night out we had." Callum used the previous lie they'd told, feeling comfortable since it wasn't entirely all a lie.

"Just sayin' how fun it was and we should definitely do it... all... again." Ben lingered on the word 'all' and Callum wondered why his heart rate had suddenly quickened and why his skin felt warm.

Silence.

Stuart sensed an atmosphere and he didn't like it.

"Right, I've got a pint waiting for me." Callum's sentence wasn't even completely out but he had already left the toilets, leaving Ben and Stuart alone.

"You stay away from my bruvva, do you hear me?" A finger pointed at Ben. Ben rolled his eyes.

"And what if he can't stay away from me?" He retorted.

Whilst Stuart tried to hold himself back, Ben took the opportunity to leave and return to his own pint as Callum had just done.

His phone vibrated in his pocket as he approached the bar stool. 

**_I suggest you two keep your distance. We wouldn't want people talking now, would we?_**

**_\- A_**

The message was from a number he didn't have stored in his phone-book.

It wasn't blocked and the +44 was there in black and white.

Ben looked up and across the room at Callum who was already looking right at him, his own phone in his hand as Whitney chatted away, not realising Callum was not listening at all .

This was bad. This was really bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot THICKENS. 
> 
> Thank you for the positive comments for the first chapter. I really hope you enjoy where this goes as I'm not the best writer. The ideas are there but sometimes I struggle putting them into words. 
> 
> Any thoughts?!
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/2Q8fWTWetVkjoSEwxr0UFz
> 
> twitter : @benshearingaid


	3. Sail - AWOLNATION

Ben tapped his fingertips on the metal desk, feeling like every second he waited was dragging.

The clock above his head ticked away but it didn't feel like time was even moving.

His phone sat illuminated, the same message from -A displayed on the screen, bright and real.

_20:59_

The door creaked open.

He was early. Unsurprisingly.

"Hey." Callum said, being sure to bolt the door behind him. 

He'd changed out of his work suit and into a pair of pale jeans, a white tee and a grey zip up hoodie with a pair of white trainers.

Ben nodded his greeting and kicked another wheely chair across the floor towards Callum, a silent invitation to sit down with him.

"I assume your text was the same as mine." Ben's eyes were dark.

Callum tapped at his phone for a few seconds before holding it out to Ben who nodded. 

"As I thought." He confirmed.

"This is..... a nightmare, Ben. What are we gonna do?" Callum put his phone away, not being able to look at the message another second longer.

Ben sucked air deep into his lungs before replying.

The Arches was cold and dark but it was the only place Ben knew for certain they weren't being watched or listened to. Even the CCTV camera was long broken.

"We both know who this is." Ben spoke low but firm.

Callum blinked, a hint of confusion on his face.

"Do we?" He asked.

Ben sighed and scratched at his stubble, avoiding eye contact.

"Your brother." 

"Stuart?!" Callum's voice was raised in surprise. 

"It's obvious. The threats... the obvious hatred to anything... a bit gay..." Ben changed his voice for the end of the his sentence and added a hand gesture. 

Callum shook his head furiously, ready to fight his brother's innocence.

"He wouldn't!" He said, still shaking his head.

"You hear him threaten me to stay away from ya?" Ben tilted his head, his entire attitude dripping with venom.

Callum bit his lip.

"Then not two seconds later, we get a text? And notice how this -A person is sending these messages but NOT asking for anything? No money for their silence or anything...?"

Callum stares at the ground.

"What does -A even stand for?" He asks, his voice quiet.

Ben sighs and shrugs before answering.

"Anonymous... maybe?" 

"I've got his number saved." Callum argues, suddenly.

Ben let out a laugh.

"Doesn't take much to buy a disposable phone, Callum. I've had plenty in my time." 

Callum shook his head again in complete disbelief. 

"Call it." Ben urged.

Callum got out his phone, hands shaking slightly.

The call didn't go through. It simply beeped and cut off.

Ben sighed, rubbing at his temples with his fingers.

Silence.

"It ain't Stuart." Callum's voice comes out quieter than before, almost like he's trying to persuade himself too.

"Yeah, well, I hope you're right." Ben says. 

\---

"Get that down ya." Stuart says, placing a bottle of beer in front of his brother with a grin.

Callum smiles a thank you and nods.

"I like that you're livin' so close now, bruv. Makes a nice change." Stuart rips open a bag of salt and vinegar crisps and offers one to Callum, who refuses.

"I lived closer when I lived here, Stu." Callum points up at the ceiling but he means in the spare room of The Vic.

"Yeah, well, I'm just glad you're happy now... wiv' Whit." Stuart smiles.

He really does mean it. And Callum is happy.

_Isn't he?_

Stuart notices Callum's lack of response.

"You... are happy, ain't ya, bruv?" His frown is deep, Callum can tell he's concerned.

So concerned, he hasn't eaten another crisp yet.

"Yeah... 'course I'm happy." Callum isn't sure if it's a lie but the words don't feel right.

But it's enough to please Stuart who happily nods and returns to his crisps.

The door to the pub opens and Ben and Jay appear, both laughing at something. 

Stuart notices Callum's gaze.

"He ain't bovverin' you, is he? Just say the word and I'll sort him out, you know I will." 

He is meant to sound protective, genuine, but Ben's words from the other night ring out in Callum's ears.

Could his brother really be responsible for the torment the past few days have caused?

Could he really be the one sending the messages?

"Nah, I can handle Ben Mitchell." Callum reaches for his bottle of beer, his eyes not leaving Ben.

He swallows down the golden liquid and feels as it fizzes in his throat. He isn't even enjoying it.

He watches as Ben gets his phone out of his pocket.

He turns, still standing at the bar but his entire focus is on the taller man in the corner beside the jukebox.

Ben glances down at the phone screen.

A mobile phone begins ringing, the tone loud in the pub, even over the music.

Ben's eyes widen, as do Callum's.

-A is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry they're so short but I'm not the best writer!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts, please? Any theories yet?!
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/4VUGq8KUTVv5YnMqU6nkDa
> 
> twitter : @benshearingaid


	4. Way Down We Go - KALEO

The entire pub was un-phased by a mobile phone ringing out, in fact it was completely and utterly normal. 

Obviously.

But to Ben and Callum, this was the chance. 

The chance to finally unmask the mysterious person who knew their secret. 

"One sec, Jay." Ben tried to silence his companion who hadn't stopped talking since they entered the pub.

Callum watched as the phone kept ringing out, looking for someone to reach for it. 

To answer it.

To simply look down, _anything._

But no one did.

Ben's heart thudded in his chest as he looked around. 

His fingertips were electric and his feet felt on fire.

This was it, he knew it was.

Sonia Jackson sipped her orange juice, nodding as she listened to whatever her daughter Bex was talking about. 

Both of their phones were on the table. 

Screens black.

Max and Jack Branning laughed as they competed in a game of darts.

Shirley Carter shouted out another food order number for the lunchtime rush.

Mick Carter made a joke as he rang someone's order through the till.

And suddenly, the ringing stopped. 

Ben looked down at his phone, expecting it to have been cut off or have gone to voicemail.

It hadn't.

It was still ringing.

They had left the pub.

Ben looked to the door, seeing as it closed behind someone. 

He moved quickly, trying to pass Linda who was collecting empty glasses from the tables.

"Ey, watch it!" She said, almost dropping and shattering the collection in her hands.

Ben practically threw himself outside, trying to catch a glimpse of the person who left so quickly.

But the square was busy, the market bustling with people.

Martin Fowler shouting about a deal on his fruit, Kat Slater trying to sell cheap dresses to women who simply weren't interested.

Ben could've punched a wall, he was that mad.

-A had been right there in their grasp, just for them to disappear.

Right on cue, Ben's phone pinged in the palm of his hand.

_**Oh dear, thought you had me then, didn't you? You're not that lucky. Maybe next time.**_

_**\- A** _

Ben let out an audible groan and returned into the pub to see if Callum's phone had received the same message. 

Callum simply nodded.

\---

"At least we know it isn't Stuart." Callum said, simply. 

Ben sighed and looked at him, shaking his head slightly.

"What?!" Callum shrugged.

"So you did think it was him, for a split second?" Ben smirked.

Callum didn't answer him.

They were back in The Arches, discussing the near miss. 

"Did you... see anythin' today?" Ben takes a swig from his hip flask.

Callum shakes his head.

If he's honest, that's all he's been thinking about since it happens.

Who was in the pub?

Who had he seen? 

How could he have sat in a room full of people and not take a look at each of them and have it printed into his mind?

"Everythin' was just... I dunno... normal? People chattin' and drinkin'." 

"So, you recognised everyone in the room?" 

"I was just... focused on Stuart." Callum's shoulders were raised and Ben could tell he felt attacked.

"What does this mean?" Callum almost whispered.

"I dunno. But I think we've pissed off whoever this -A person is." Ben scratched at his stubble, trying his best to look unphased. 

Unbothered.

When in reality, he was nervous.

Silence.

"It's getting late." Callum said, looking at the silver watch on his wrist.

Ben nodded, feeling tired but knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep.

"Where's Whitney tonight?" He asked, unsure if it was out of curiosity or just a polite thing to ask.

"Out with Chantelle and Sonia. Clubbin' I think."

A look between them was shared.

More silence.

"Right...." Ben said, awkwardly. 

"Yeah... goodnight then." 

\---

Callum fumbled in his pocket for his keys, yawning slightly.

It wasn't even late. Probably around midnight.

But the thought of the bed to himself for a few hours before Whitney stumbled home made him even more tired.

It wasn't that he didn't like her being beside him. He didn't even mind when she put her cold feet on him. In fact, he actually welcomed the security of sleeping beside her, but it didn't feel.... right.

He kicked off his trainers in the doorway before putting them on the shoe rack.

His phone buzzed in his hoodie pocket.

He almost dreaded receiving a text now.

_**Hope ur home ok. x**_

Ben. 

Callum smiled to himself, knowing how much back and forth it must've taken for Ben to put that simple kiss on the end of the message.

_**Yeah, home now. Night x**_

He walked into his bedroom, yawning again.

He flicked the light on, beginning to unzip his jeans.

Callum froze.

His entire body literally stopped mid step.

On his bed were photographs.

Multiple.

Spread out across the pillows, the duvet.

Photos of him and Ben in the park.

Photos of them leaving The Arches a few nights ago after their first meeting.

-A had been here.

-A had been in Callum's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -A stepped up their game, huh?
> 
> Any theories yet?
> 
> I love reading comments so please, let me know if you'd like me to continue this or not.
> 
> Each chapter will be titled with the song that is the soundtrack of the chapter. I'll post a link to it on Spotify too... and probably make a playlist because that's all I do.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/album/7oYiSZzkCISrRQnpysTXbT
> 
> twitter : benshearingaid


	5. Green Light - Lorde

The weeks passed by and Ben and Callum stayed away from each other.

If truth be told, Callum had been scared shitless by the fact this person had been in his home.

The fact Whitney could've been there.

The fact Whitney could've come home and found the photographs first.

The fact he wasn't sure who this person was after weeks made him sick to his stomach.

Had this person planted something else?

Cameras?

More photographs?

Listening devices?

But there had been silence.

Neither of them had received anything lately. 

No texts, no letters, no calls.... nothing.

It was a relief.

Callum carried the last of the boxes into the Prince Albert, happily helping Whitney earn a bit more money from Kathy.

He clapped eyes on Ben but not a word was muttered between them. They simply looked at each other like they didn't really know each other.

Which... they didn't.

"I think that's it." Whitney smiled, placing her hands on her hips.

"Aw, Whit, this is so kind of you to help out like this." Kathy said, adding last minute preparations to the bar area.

Rainbow flags. 

Rainbow bunting. 

Rainbow everything.

"It's no problem, Kathy, honestly, I loved making them!" Whitney smiled over at Callum who was wearing one of her designs.

"Yeah, they're fantastic!" Tina said from behind the bar, making small, picky adjustments to the decorations she'd put up.

"Well, I've made a t-shirt for you!" Whitney opened the box, grabbing the top one and throwing it over to Tina who squealed with excitement.

"Today is going to be amazin'." Whitney said. 

Callum nodded and tried to put a smile onto his face but he could feel Ben's eyes burning into him. 

He knew the shirt he was wearing amused him.

**Gay AF** , it read.

"You'll help out today, won't ya, Cal?" Kathy almost begged. "I'll pay ya, of course." 

Callum began to reply but Ben cut in.

"Course he will, anything for us gays, ay?" He said with a wink.

Callum sighed, feeling his cheeks flush and trying to keep calm.

"Yeah.... yeah, that's fine. Where do ya want me?" He smiled.

................

Callum apologised, trying his best not to knock into Tina behind the bar.

"That's £12.80, mate!" He said over the music.

He used his shoulder to move the rainbow feather boa away from his cheek.

He accepted the money from the punter and sighed, looking at the clock. 

"It's almost time for the big performance!" Tina said, noticing his gaze.

Callum simply nodded.

"Do you wanna get off? Go find Whit?" Tina asked.

"Are you sure?" Callum felt guilty.

They'd been so busy.

"Of course! Go on! You've really saved me today, thank you so much!" She hugged him and nodded towards the door. "Go!"

Callum nodded and headed out into the night air, the bustle of the crowd unsurprising given how many people they'd served today.

"Hello, you." Ben was leaning against the wall beside the bar, almost as though he'd been waiting for Callum to finish.

"Ben..." Callum could tell Ben had been drinking.

"Oh, don't start." Ben rolled his eyes and took another swig of beer from his plastic cup. "It's a party. A party for us." 

"I....." Callum sighed, defeated.

"Lighten up, will ya? I thought we was mates." Ben threw his empty cup into a nearby bin and tilted his head to one side. 

The lights, the party, the people.

Callum felt fizzy inside. 

Like a firework ready to explode.

"This is what it's like, Callum. Yeah, there will be bad days but.... it's so much better outside of the closet. Trust me." Ben almost whispered.

Callum swallowed.

They were stood extremely close.

Ben's hand brushed his and Callum's fingertips were suddenly electric.

Callum felt his body surge sideways, into Ben. 

Both men turned to see who had slammed into them.

Someone with the mask of singer Cher held a hand up to apologise before joining 'Madonna', 'David Bowie' and 'Freddie Mercury'. 

"I best find Whit." Callum said.

The moment had passed.

Done.

Gone.

Ben sighed and rubbed his forehead. 

He made his way to the crowd to watch the drag act perform. 

The atmosphere was incredible, so loud and welcoming.

It felt like home to Ben.

And even though he was here alone, with no date, no friends and no family, he didn't mind at all. 

Bernie and the Taylors were dancing, having a brilliant time.

Men were kissing men.

Women were kissing women.

It was beautiful.

So why could Ben not stop thinking about Callum?

His phone buzzed in his pocket and for one slight second, Ben's heart bounced from his chest with hopes it was the taller man.

_**So, where is loverboy?**_

_**\- A** _

_****_  
Ben blinked at the screen, the blissful feeling leaving his body.

He looked up, scanning the crowd for anyone with their phone.

Then he saw it.

The face illuminated by a screen.

His feet couldn't stop him as he stomped his way through the crowd.

He grabbed the phone, chest out and ready to fight.

"Do you mind?!" Tiffany Butcher looked disgusted.

Ben ignored her, looking down at the screen to see... instagram.

He went to texts.

Last one was to Whitney.

Tiff snatched her phone back, glaring at Ben.

"Sorry... sorry." He said as she walked away, muttering expletives. 

This person was sending Ben insane. 

It made him feel sick.

He was being controlled.

And for what?

This person didn't want a thing.

They hadn't asked for anything so what was the point of all this?

................

Ben had decided to go home not long after that, the party feeling well and truly ripped from him. 

He sat on the side of his bed, sipping water and hoping the alcohol headache wouldn't arrive in the morning.

His phone beeped again.

It was from a blocked number, of course.

But it wasn't a message.

It was a picture.

A picture of a Cher mask laying on a bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to change it up a little with the pride ep because the actual ending broke me so I couldn't add it. 
> 
> I love reading comments so please, let me know if you'd like me to continue this or not. And who you think -A could be....
> 
> Each chapter will be titled with the song that is the soundtrack of the chapter. I'll post a link to it on Spotify too... and probably make a playlist because that's all I do.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/3I4QOvltiKcMu3xmnQjEct?autoplay=true
> 
> twitter : @benshearingaid

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this all makes sense... I love reading comments so please, let me know if you'd like me to continue this or not. And who you think -A could be.... 
> 
> Each chapter will be titled with the song that is the soundtrack of the chapter. I'll post a link to it on Spotify too... and probably make a playlist because that's all I do.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/7eoC95sT8KxeZGPAikDOAm?si=0noxv4-3SnC0Hr-HJeSkLQ
> 
> twitter : @benshearingaid


End file.
